halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo Alpha
Featured Content Does the feature content alway got to be the spiker? Double Rtas 'Vadam 22:11, December 2008 (UTC) :The Featured Article is now Orbital Drop Shock Trooper. — Lt. Kouger 10:22, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Opening Poll i closed a poll, but now i can't open it. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 16:23, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :And? 02:26, 4 January 2009 (UTC) ::Something like this doesn't belong on the discussion for the main page... Halo: Chronicles Is there currently any work being done on said project, or is it in stasis? Do we have any news on its development? Lieutenant [[User:Mcloganator|'Mcloganator']] Date Dude, images used in the date are wrong. Today's the 01/02/09 (1st Feb 2009). Not 02/01/08. 02 and 01 are plausible due to sequence, but the year is most definately wrong. :We use the US date format, hence the 02/01. I've updated the image for 2009 though. 13:14, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Private Hosting: Halopedia.org Alright, I've brought this up in the past, and it's about time to make it happen. My name is AgentSeethroo, and I sort of created this site, back on www.halopedia.org, when it was a part of the gamerfocus network. DragonClaws was the first admin that I appointed, and he went from there with keeping up with the 'pedia. He appointed more admins, and when I ran out of funds to keep the site up and running, you guys moved it over to Wikia. Kudos. I'm incredibly happy that the site I created has grown so much. However, when I see that growth, I hate that it's attached to something like Wikia. I'll give the hosting info to the person that would like to start moving the databases over. Let's get this project going. Email me at AgentSeethroo@gmail.com. Thanks, -Seethroo ::Hello sir, and welcome back to Halopedia. Though quite frankly, I don't think we have much of a problem with the fact that we are currently a part of Wikia and Wikia gaming, that goes for me, many other Admins, and a ton of other users. General Tony, Administrator of HalopediaTalk 2/11/2009 :::Maybe it's a matter of my pride. I dunno. I just think the 'pedia should be independent. Or dependent on me. heh. Update: halopedia.org is totally unavailable now. Does anyone have ideas for a new domain? - TehSeethroo Account info has been emailed. I personally am highly against creating a divergent Halopedia community. Wikia has contributed to great advertisement that makes us well known in the Halo community and offers us a stable website. The bandwidth problems we had will be incredibly more troublesome than before with the great growth the wiki community has seen. Plus, why compete with each other when our goals are essentially the same? It will be like the competition we had with H2 wiki, only more so. Most Halopedians will stick with the stable resource over the shaky independent site. It seems like a big mess for nothing. --Dragonclaws(talk) 04:57, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Incidentally, this blog can serve as a record of all your lost time. --Dragonclaws(talk) 05:01, 11 February 2009 (UTC) List of Halopedia articles Does anyone know a way to discover new Halopedia articles without having to use the "random page" button? : 10:40, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Is there a way to view all of the Halopedia articles alphabetically like the index on wikia.com? Lieutenant [[User:Mcloganator|'Mcloganator']] 14:40, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :The Vendack 14:57, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Make new pages Can you make new pages here? If so... How? :If you type an article name that doesn't exist into the search bar, it will give you the option of creating it. Alternatively, you can edit a page and add a link to the nonexistent article, which you can view in the preview and click on to take you to create the page. --Dragonclaws(talk) 06:28, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Skin When I log into Halopedia, the skin is the usual greenish color look. However, when I log out, it is an african background. My preferences are set to administrator's choice, but how can i get the african background when logged in? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 16:44, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :Ok, never mind I logged out and back in and the skin changed. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 16:45, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Picture and Video Quizes Can anyone add another "game" to this site with picture or video quizes? The questions could be about the picture (What species is this? with an image of a Grunt) or a video (What makes this sound? with Grunt noises in the video. It's just a suggestion, but I thought it'd be cool. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 23:08, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Squished Main Page Does anyone think the main page looks kind of squished right now? The new style is cool, but the big HALOPEDIA sign is pushing everything in that box to the side. Could it possibly be moved to the top? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 20:45, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :I dislike that as well. It makes a big space right where we all want to see more, and stuffs it up for the people who don't have bigger screens. Also, the font is rather...uninteresting - substitute with text in the Halo font? The 888th Avatar (Talk) 01:11, 2 March 2009 (UTC) It does seem squished, and the new boxes on the side seem somewhat unnecessary. They don't seem to match the theme even for me. Just a personal opinion of course, but I liked it better before. The picture at the top is cool though. Vadamee 15:15, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Whoa... is that 800 x 600? The Administration team will look into this matter...-5ub7ank(7alk) 15:21, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :If you mean the resolution of the screen the image is in, it's 1024 x 768. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 22:24, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Featured article box Do we really need to have the box have the heading "FEATURED ARTICLE", and then say "Featured Article:(name of page" again immediately below that? The 888th Avatar (Talk) 08:33, 2 March 2009 (UTC)